


Fox Run Epilogue

by orphan_account



Category: The Madison Wolves
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're like me, you died at the end of the first book of The Madison Wolves when Lara and Michaela agreed to go down. This is a short remedy to that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Run Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This follows immediately after Fox Run by Robin Roseau, the first book of the Madison Wolves series. I don't recommend reading if you haven't finished the book.

“I am done waiting.”

“Little fox, I thought you would never ask.”

Her mouth was immediately on my neck and her hands on my breasts. I could tell she had wanted this for a /long/ time, for her body language was an open book. She squeezed my breasts and ran her teeth over my neck, and I shifted up so I could tilt my head back on her shoulders with a sigh.

“Lara,” I breathed out, and the sound of splashing water echoed through the bathroom as I shifted about.

“Yeah?” Lara’s hand moved down my stomach and snuck between my legs, and I gasped when she ran her palm over the tingling folds.

“Can we take this to the bed?” I asked as I gripped the side of the tub.

I could tell she was reluctant to pull her hands away, but she did and I stood up with shaking legs. The bathwater was soapy and I preferred beds to bathtubs anyway. I squeezed out my hair and started to dry myself off, but Lara took no time in such things. She took my hand and pulled me to the bedroom and I laughed as she sat me down on the bed.

“I want you to eat me,” I said hastily as I scooted back and lay down, spreading my legs for her.

“Oh?” Lara asked, crawling up to me and placing a kiss on my stomach, “That’s the first time I’ve heard a fox saying she wants to be eaten by a wolf.”

I laughed. “Savor the moment,” I said, trying to refrain from begging.

She smirked at me for a moment before diving down between my legs. Oh! That felt amazing! My hands dug into her hair and I arched my back. “Ah!” I gasped, pressing my head into the bedspread.

I heard Lara chuckle and she started to bob her head up and down as she pressed her tongue hard against my wetness. I let out another moan and pulled on her hair, but she didn’t seem to mind. As if she even noticed at all.

“Lara!” I breathed, and it turned into a squeak as a wave of pleasure rushed over my body. She pressed harder than ever, and all but pushed me into oblivion. The pleasure quickly escalated and I couldn’t help but let out a soft cry as my body went through mind-blowing spasms. 

When I came down from the orgasmic high, I saw Lara grinning above me. “You said you weren’t a screamer,” she said, “Think I can change that?”

“No,” I panted, “But why don’t I just eat you out and let’s call it a day, huh?”

She pouted. “You’re no fun,” she complained.

“Of course I’m fun,” I said, shoving her playfully, “But I’m also tired. Hey, how about this. You let me eat you out tonight and cuddle with me and then tomorrow or whenever you come over we can spend the day fucking like bunnies.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t bunnies boring?” she asked.

I grinned. “They don’t have to be.”


End file.
